


That time Aizawa adopted someone way older than him

by Handa_han



Category: D.Gray-man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Allen is Neah.D.Campbell, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mana sometimes calls Allen Neah, Mana.D.Campbell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Some Humor, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi, if the Noahs are protective Mana is overprotective, shinsou likes playing and cheating cards like Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handa_han/pseuds/Handa_han
Summary: Aizawa is really damn tired, he just wants to go home to have a long sleep after an exhausted patrol but karma has a different plan for him.Right now, in front of him is a kid sleeping peacefully on the park bench at night. Judging from this kid's features, he maybe 15 or 16 years old, and even though his face is covered by newspapers, Aizawa can guess this child is a foreigner.Allen Walker meets Aizawa Shouta, goes to UA school.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Aizawa is really damn tired, he just wants to go home to have a long sleep after an exhausted patrol but karma has a different plan for him.

Right now, in front of him is a kid sleeping peacefully on the park bench at night. Judging from this kid's features, he maybe 15 or 16 years old, and even though his face is covered by newspapers, Aizawa can guess this child is a foreigner. 

He really wants to ignore him and head back home now but his conscience vibrates. As a hero, his job means rescuing and helping people and that child now is sleeping without shelter. It makes him feel bad not to do something. So after debating internally, Aizawa decides to wake the boy up.

“Hey kid wake up. Why are you sleeping here?”

He tries to use limited English vocabulary he has learned to wake the boy. After a few minutes, the child gets up, mumbles something and shakes his head, put a hand on his hand.

“Hey kid why are you sleeping here? It’s really dangerous, you know” while Aizawa tries to call attention from the boy, he startles and said with fluent Japanese

“Oh I’m sorry because it can’t help. I ran out of money because of how much I ate, that’s why i have to sleep here. I’m really sorry ” Then his face broke into a small, shy yet heart-melting smile

Aizawa sighs. So much for handling a class full of problem childs only for another one to pop up. He knows he should let the police handle this but it seems he always has soft spots for children like Mic said. No, he just feels responsible to this boy because he has to sleep outside, not like that damn annoying Mic said.

“Alright kid. Go with me and  I  will lend you a place to sleep under for a few nights. Shouldn’t let a kid be outside at night, right? By the way I’m Shota Aizawa”.

The kid looks like he wants to protest and says he is fine but but after a brief moment of consideration, he decides that Aizawa's offer does sound reasonable. 

“Thank you very much. I’m Allen Walker. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me. I hope you don’t mind.”

That’s how Aizawa Shouta meets Allen Walker.

___________________________

Aizawa is woken up by the smell of food from the kitchen. It makes him wonder for a moment before remembering about the young man he met yesterday. Decides to fully wake up, he walks to the kitchen to meet the boy after preparing himself for a day.

“Oh! Good morning, I made breakfast for both of us. I hope you don’t mind and sorry for waking you up and the intrusion as well”

Now Aizawa can clearly take in his appearance. He has odd white hair at a young age which is tied in a low ponytail by a red ribbon. He has a pale skin with a pair of silver eyes. But the most eye-catching facial feature about the boy is the unusual scar  on the left side of his face that crosses over his eye and ends up in an upside down pentacle on his temple, which is shocking red. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. And even with the hot weather in Japan and inside the house, the boy still wears a pair of gloves and long sleeve shirt. Such oddities can make even the most disinterested man curious.

There, in front of him, is a great deal of food enough to feed an army . Now Aizawa can understand why the boy said he ran out of money because of how much he consumed. While both of them are eating, he decides to ask the child some questions.

“You said your name is Allen, isn’t it? So it means you are a foreigner. Why are you alone in Japan? Where is your guardian and how old are you? You seem young, probably 15 or 16 years old. Tell me about yourself.”

“Well. Having said before, I’m Allen Walker from England, 16 years old and please call me Allen. I have been traveling alone since I was a child. And urm.. I used to have a foster father. When he died, my master showed up and adopted me and we traveled together. Then he passed away because of an unfortunate accident. After that, I travel alone, go around the world and all that.” He said with a sad smile and his eyes are like immersing in the past.

Now Aizawa feels bad because of bringing back the bad memory for Allen. If what Allen tells is true, it means he has become independent since childhood and has a hard life to support himself. And he can tell that Allen has understated and just told a portion of his past.

Hearing such a sad past, he decides not to ask about the scar in his left eye. Even if he asks about it, the boy may not have said it yet. Aizawa will ask about it after gaining the boy’s trust or hopefully Allen’ll approach him to talk about the scar and perhaps his traumatic past. 

Moreover, Allen’s past makes him feel concerned toward the child, especially since he is far too polite and mature for his age. That and combining with and the boy's charisma, the way he smiles – the sad smile makes Aizawa want to hug the boy tightly and protect the boy from this harsh, cold world that has failed him so much.

“Aizawa-san, you don’t need to do that. I have gotten used to it and you help me, which I really appreciate. You don’t need to worry about it too much.” Maybe, while he was losing in thought, he had wondered out loud. 

“Nonsense. You can stay with me. I really don’t mind, not to mention that is kind of my job to take care of brats like you.”

Allen looks really surprised. He protests, even talks about the amount of food he usually eats but after accepting the fact that Aizawa can't be swayed, he promises he will help with the chore, food, money and he promises to stay at his house only until the end of summer. 

Aizawa declines firmly, because it is his suggestion so Allen doesn’t have to pay money. Besides, as a hero, he has tons of cash lying around since he doesn’t spend much. Hence regarding the end-of-summer statement, Aizawa will try to make progress to make him rely more on the adults, becoming his new guardian even though he knows he is being selfish.

He really hates to admit but he really has soft sports for kids. Damn that idiot Mic.


	2. Chapter 2

When Allen was asked to stay with Aizawa for summer, he was surprised. It usually took a very long time for him to warm up to others. After learning the truth of the heart, the Noahs and the Earl and defeating the Millennium Earl, he lived the most peaceful and happiest with his dear friends.

Being the head of the Noah family… was kind of weird as he considered. Perhaps understanding the reason behind the treachery of the 14th, freeing Mana from madness, helping not to be destroyed by the heart of Innocence, their relationships improved gradually, which led to them suggesting to form a bond with him. It was awkward at first, but Rome wasn't built in one day.

Road enjoyed being clingy and dressing him up occasionally as a doll. Tyki and him get along quite well thanks to their mutual interest toward gambling by playing cards. Sharing sweets with Skinn. Mischief with the Jasdevi, taking a nap with Wisely, studying politics with Sheril, petting Lulu when she becomes a cat and so on with other members.

Allen met Mana.D.Campbell after the man reincarnated. They talked and decided Mana Allen was the man of the past, who passed away like a normal man, not the Earl, but Allen still called him Mana endearingly. He intended to hand his position as the head back to him but he declined, so Allen let him be the second patriarch while he traveled. (a god damn excuse to run away from responsibilities but the family still reunited when an emergency sprung up ,or when they have special occasions and events or just decide to show up randomly.)

But Mana still liked to report everything to him and let him control whenever he could. He even used the excuse that he was the head of the family so it was his duty to deal with it and he just a second so it was important to tell and let him have the final decision. He really hated those.

_________________

As all of his friends and family aged slowly, but noticeably, Allen began to realize he didn’t change much. Truth to tell, he aged slower than everyone including the Noahs which made him understand why he was called the Destroyer of Time. How ironic.

He decided to travel to learn about the world. A way to kill time and wait for the Noahs to reincarnate. However, it’s still too long and lonely.

Living with Aizawa is quite tranquil. Unlike Cross, he doesn't have to worry about money, inn, especially debts. He just has to make breakfast, lunch for Aizawa to bring along at work, dinner and household.

Aizawa maybe looks indifferent, but Allen can tell he is kind and likes to help people in his own ways even it can be harsh and blunt. That is why it makes Allen hurt, he wants to cry even though he knows those tears are dried. He starts avoiding Aizawa.

“Hey kid, why are you avoiding me? Do I offend you or make you uncomfortable? You should tell me, Allen. It’s not good to keep inside. If I make a mistake, I’ll fix it. Just tell me, don’t do that.”

Aizawa knows cornering and demanding Allen is not a good approach. Allen has been avoiding him for nearly two months. In the beginning, he waited for the kid to talk but no, that brat was too stubborn and after a month, he became impatient. That's why he has to do this.

Allen knows he doesn’t have another choice but he doesn’t want to talk about it, either. It’s just unfair for Aizawa and he doesn’t want this man to be sad.

“Aizawa-san, you’re like my Master, Cross Marian. The way you show your affection, or guiding people, well, it makes me sorrowful. I miss him, not only for his tenderness but his sternness as well. This is the first time all of those memories have been recalled. I try to bury it because it hurts so much when I see him in you. ”

He doesn’t understand. What is he saying? Why does he say it out loud? He wants to stop but the words keep pouring out. He even doesn’t realize he is hyperventilating until Aizawa tells him to breathe slowly and steadily.

After that, they were both silent for a while. No one seems to be inclined to break that moment. Allen is the first one to talk, about Cross, how he was terrible, that he was a womanizer, a drunker, knew every branch of booze and alcohol that made him an expect as well, how he liked leaving debts to his only apprentice and others but Allen still stayed with that man. Despite the terrible things he did, Allen is still grateful Master for saving him.

Aizawa doesn’t interrupt, he is just listening with a blank face. When he stops talking, Aizawa hugs him. That moment is memorable. Allen feels lighter even though he doesn’t understand why.

“Allen, why don’t you live with me? Let me be your new guardian . I’ll take care of you. You should rely more on adults, shouldn’t you?” Aizawa chuckles lightly. Allen doesn’t know when he agrees. He just knows when he pays attention, Aizawa is mumbling about paper, guardian, what to do when they become a family. Maybe the warmth he is feeling makes him say yes. It doesn’t matter anymore. He thinks he will have to talk with his other family lately. He really hopes Road doesn’t throw tantrums.

After that day, they are probably closer. Allen and Aizawa start to spar every morning without so called quirk. Whenever Aizawa accompanies him to the church, the priests would call him God’s favourite child despite Aizawa’s and others’ confusion. Thankfully, the man doesn’t press.

_________________

Allen accidentally gets acquainted with Shinso Hitoshi. He first met the boy in the local bar. While he was playing cheating cards and won a lot of money, a boy who was also participating in the game had looked at him like he knew what was going on.

“I know you cheat but I don't know how” he whispered loud enough for them to hear. Tyki chuckled, seemed amused, mumbled something like boy, you are busted.

Allen just ignored him as usual. Still, they kept playing. Even when the boy was losing, he was still calm. He knew how to play, even used some tricks to play. Impressive but still messy. It was clear that he was still a novice.

“I’m Shinso Hitoshi. You and your company are quite interesting. Can you teach me more about card’s tricks?”

That was how Allen and Tyki met Shinsou.

_________________

He teaches Shinso since that day, sometimes Tyki gives some tips for him when they meet. It’s fun when he can find other people who have something in common, not critical about cheating.

Allen finds himself comfortable with Shinso. They become friends even though Shinso was awkward at first, since this is the first time someone is willing to befriend him genuinely. When he feels comfortable enough with him, Shinso can be talkative, he would talk about hero, his dream, the bias he has to face at school due to his quirk. In exchange, Allen talks about his journey.

_________________

“UA High School? I just know a little about it because my guardian works as a teacher and he wants me to go there.”

Aizawa had talked about it already, he wanted Allen to study at UA school as he saw his potential and wanted him to attend a school probably. The man even said he would recommend him. He promised he would consider.

He never attended school and after experiencing everything in the past, he didn’t know if he could integrate with fellow students. Allen knew Road used to go school and she seemed bored and hated it. But UA is different according to Aizawa and Shinso. He’s kind of curious as well and when Shinso persuades him to go, he thinks it’s not harmful to try.

Another problem is quirk. He is actually quirkless. In other words, he can be considered to be ancient because he was born before quirk had appeared. Fortunately, he still has Innocence and Allen thinks it won’t disappear until he dies while Noah's ability will be another triumph card. So he just tells Aizawa about his hand except his eye but not too much. He demonstrates a portion of its power and calls it Clown.

Allen can’t wait until the exam day comes. It may be another interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next one. Hope you enjoy. Please give comments, kudos or bookmark to show support. 
> 
> This story will be updated every 3-4 weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

The exam was interesting, Allen could tell it. The method to earn points was to not only destroy the false villains but also to rescue the injured.

From what he saw, everyone just focused on destroying robots except Midoriya Izuku saved Uraraka Ochako, whom he both accidentally got acquainted with after the test. 

Even though he could interfere from the given rules, it was just a guess and he didn't want to give Midoriya false hope so he just advised the boy to go home. He seemed to be a good kid. Allen hoped that the interference was true.

Indeed, it's true as it was the hint for examinees as it’s the hero's creed. You have to protect the civilians from the villains. You can’t just focus on attacking the villains, you have to focus on helping the victims as well because it’s your main priority.

He is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice Uraraka tapping his shoulder. Consequently, he attacked her by grabbing her arm, turning in then fitting into a throw. Startled, he realizes what he has done. The first day at school and he has made a bad impression. Luckily, she doesn’t seem hurt and the floor doesn't crack like that time he did the same thing to Tikki.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just old habits die hard. Are you ok, Uraraka-san? I hope you don't have any bruises "

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It makes me remember when you and Izuku saved me. Maybe the flexibility is the reason why you can rescue both of us. You don't even seem to sweat. And I've told you to call me Ochako. You're too polite and distant, aren't you?" She is rambling and her eyes are glinting as he doesn't understand why.

Allen decides to divert attention to other subjects. They chit chat about everything while walking to class together. He attends the same class with her. It's also a regret that Shinsou attends another class but he's happy when the purple boy decides to become a hero instead of studying in the General Department. After all, all Shinsou need is a boost in confidence and someone who sincerely believes in him. 

__________________

  
  


The classmates are unique. Their appearances somehow are ...remarkable due to their quirks. He wonders if he was born in this era, how would everyone react when he had to face all the sneer and even wariness. As he is observing his classmate, something or someone jumps on him, makes him fall, head hits on the floor. 

“Allen, Allen. Long time no see.” Road is clinging on and embracing him while giggling and going along with her usual greeting despite his classmates’ shock ( he doesn’t understand why she always kisses him in the mouth when they meet again after a long time apart, even though he has told her to stop, she just ignores and continues on) with an amused Wisely. He screams internally. 

Of course, Allen should have predicted this. He should have been suspicious when he talked with Noah daily to assure them, especially Mana. Road was silent, indifferent when he mentioned about school. He just attributed that to that she disliked school and accepted the fact he wouldn’t come back for time . And Allen swears it’s Wisely and Tyki’s plan, no, it’s mostly Wisley’s plan and Tyki just helps them to obtain it. He can imagine now that damn Tyki is laughing.

  
  


Seeing Road and Wisely here with all the dread doesn’t mean he is unhappy. It’s just… Without Tyki to leash on her, she’ll make you live in hell as the reason why Tyki is always with her. And Wisely doesn’t help at all. As long as it is asmusing, he just sits there and watches you suffer. Their mischief is harder to handle than the Jasdevi since they know how to drive your nuts.

Suddenly a voice rings out.

“If you’re gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere. This is the department of heroics!” Aizawa now is lying on the floor and sucking a kind of drink with one sip. He knows the man likes to lie down everywhere whenever he has the chance as he said he needed to chill out. But he even does it at work, Allen shouldn’t too be surprised since he is accustomed to it.

  
  


After introducing, he gives all of them the P.E uniform. 

  
  


Allen dislikes changing in front of people. Though Wisely and Road help him, it’s awkward and raises everyone suspicious. After all, they’re still children who tend to be curious and don't notice what they say. Now some are sending glances at his scar and his arm though Allen knows they want answers. If they’re not in a hurry, he sure the classmates will pay attention to him and throw questions.

  
  


Aizawa wants to do a quirk apprehension test as Wisley confirms to him. It’s like the examination that the exorcist had to go through if they had joined. Thus, he is curious what Aizawa will make them go through since Herbarska just examined the synchronization percentage. 

_________________

The test is boring, he can see it’s likely the synchronization percentage with quirk so the teacher can have a certain measure to help students improve quirk and physical. His Innocence isn’t helpful in this aspect that he has to use his own strength to display but he’s proud that his flexibility is good and seems a bit better than others. 

“Wisely, Road. Care to tell me why do both of you do half way? This is the test to not be expelled after experiencing the entrance exam. If you don’t do your best, you shouldn’t be here to waste time.” Aizawa is glowing. It’s clear that he isn’t pleased with their action. However, Wisely just stands there indifferent while Road grins wider and wider sadistically which sends shivers down the others’ spines. 

“Tell me Aizawa-san. Oh, I’m sorry. It’s Aizawa-sensei in your culture, isn’t it?” Though she says sorry, her face still doesn’t say sorry at all and there is a small mocking and mischief inside that everyone can deter. “Why would a student do half way or another word: hold back?” like a student is curious and demands an answer from the teacher.

Everyone, even Aizawa seems to freeze, doesn’t know how to answer. Not waiting for the man to answer, she continues.

“Well because the power they hold is too powerful that can hurt everyone. Of course, it’s also possible that they can’t control their quirk which ends up hurting themself like Midoriya. Well, I have no problem hurting everyone here, even Wisel, my brother can with a snap but our dear Allen would be displeased and we don’t want him sad.” Even Wisley says with nods that he didn’t want to face Allen’s wrath.

Now everyone is eyeing him like a hawk. All of them glance at him inquisitively (Aizawa squints with suspicion) He just goes out for a while and they already make trouble. Even though he heard the last part, he still sends them a point look which they clearly ignore. He sighs internally. 

“Road, Wisely. I don’t know what happened but behave, please”. The response is full of the conditioned sort of helplessness (and fondness hidden inside that is hard to detect if not full pay attention) only one uses to dealing with children, can recognize. As a result, they pout but don’t protest or retort anything.

“Aizawa-sensei, please continue. I’m sorry for both of them.” Aizawa just makes a brushing away gesture but it’s still clear that they’ll have a talk later, especially Allen. Why is this happening to him? 

_________________

  
  
  


“Allen, what's the relationship you have with Road and Wisely Kamelot? From what you said to them, it seems you know them well and I guess maybe you relate to them because she said our dear Allen. You said your foster father and Master died. Can you explain?” 

Allen can hear a suspicion and sadness in the man's voice. It’s true that he doesn’t tell him he still has family as it’s hard to explain and if he does, he has to tell from the beginning. The Noahs just have remembered and gathered fully for 2 months so by the time he met Aizawa, they were still “sleeping”. As he is finding the reasonable excuse to tell the man, Wisely answers for him (by reading his thoughts... again).

“Well, you see, Aizawa-sensei. Our family had a hard time that Allen had to lie to you due to his safety and I refuse to tell you what happened and you can’t find it so don’t bother to try. (Lặp and) We just sort out everything. By the time we find Allen, he already lives with you and our family decides to let him be as he seems happy about it and we don’t want him to be sad after the pain he has gone through.” Wisely is speaking while hugging and Road embraces his arm tighter.

Allen knows it’s a blunt lie but he’s still grateful for helping him to find an excuse. He feels bad for lying to Aizawa but he knows as little as possible or better doesn’t know anything. Also, he doesn’t want his family sad. They’re always sad when he has to be alone and no one can’t be with him just because of death. As a result, if one of Noah's family members remembers first, they will go to find him and be with him until more members appear. So he just keeps his head down. Don’t want to betray the emotion going through.

Aizawa is silent, just gives them a look then dismisses them so it seems he had bought Wisely's lie. He sighs repeatedly on the way to the entrance. Road and Wisely go beside him, try to cheer him up though they know he’s just languid. Allen suddenly is spotted by Midoriya, Uraraka and the glasses boy.

“Hi Allen, Road, Wisely. Allen seems down. Are you ok?”

“HI as you have known. I’m Wisely Kamelot and this is my sister. Allen is alright. We just had a talk with the teacher. And you are?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Uraraka Ochako. And they are Midoriya Izuku and Iida Tenya.” She points to each one. “ What's the relationship Allen has with both of you? I’m curious, especially the show Road displayed in the morning and when she mentioned our dear Allen.”

“He is our family.” they chorus. Like he can read their thoughts, Wisely explains more “He’s perhaps our cousin or nephew. Our family is big so it’s hard to pinpoint. Despite that, we still love each other.” The last response is full of adoration that everyone can recognize.

Road chimes in with another hug and says “We really love our family, especially Allen. As such, we can be very, very protective of him. So be careful.” The trio can hear the threat underlying the sibling’s words and smiles.

Well, it’s not that bad. After all, it’s one of their ways to show him love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to write the examination day as it's boring. Still, I briefly summarized what happened that I I deemed was important. Moreover, about Road's usual greeting, she just does that when she finally meets Allen after reincarnation.
> 
> This story will be updated every 3-4 weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated every 3-4 weeks!
> 
> This first chapter is just to see how well it's received because I don't know how many people enjoy crossovers like this. So please show some support to the story! Kudo! Bookmark! Comments! Or anything to tell me if you like this and want me to continue, especially D.Gray-man isn't as common as Boku No Hero Academia!


End file.
